The present invention relates to an RF coil and a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.
Some magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses use a plurality of RF coils. Non-patent Document 1, for instance, discloses a technique according to which an auxiliary coil is disposed at both ends of a body coil in the direction of the body axis to improve reception sensitivity on end sides of the body coil. Non-patent Document 1 also suggests the use of decoupling by partly superposing the body coil and the auxiliary coils one over the other.
[Non-patent Document 1] E. B. Boskamp, “Fast drop off cylindrical RF transmit coils”, Proc. Intl. Soc. Mag. Reson. Med. 10 (2002), p. 874 of preliminary drafts.
However, the use of decoupling by partly superposing the body coil and the auxiliary coils one over the other not only requires complex calculations for the designing of the shape and size of the auxiliary coils and the arrangement of the auxiliary coils relative to the body coil but also the freedom of design and arrangement of the auxiliary coil is restrained.